Dragon Ball Z
Dragon Ball Z (commonly abbreviated as DBZ) is the sequel of the series called Dragon Ball/. This series is much longer than Dragon Ball and includes much more filler. It was written by Akira Toriyama. In this series, Goku is an adult who faces alien challenges instead of human like challenges. After Dragon Ball Z, the story of Goku and friends continues in the anime-only series Dragon Ball GT. This series is not based on a manga by Akira Toriyama. Dragon Ball Z has much more filler than Dragon Ball and much more Inconsistencies. While Dragon Ball focuses on comedy and human martial arts, Dragon Ball Z focuses on action and alien fighting skills. New Introductions Dragon Ball Z develops a concept called Power Level wich only lasts until the end of the Frieza saga. In Dragon Ball Z, Goku and Piccolo are revealed to be aliens and the Dragon Balls main purpose become reviving the dead. Humans become less signifigant in this series as it focuses on aliens. New Protagonists Many of the characters with signifigant roles in Dragon Ball did not have as big roles. New characters had greater were introduced. Piccolo Although Piccolo was a bad guy in Dragon Ball, he changed after training Gohan and became a protagonist although his role greatly decreased by the Buu Saga. He changed instantly without changing very gradually like Vegeta. Vegeta Vegeta is the prince of the Saiyans and was evil just like Piccolo. After Frieza was defeated by Goku, Vegeta slowly became a good character. He has had one of the greatest character developments of all Dragon Ball characters. THrought the series, his evil gradually decreased and not instantly. During the Buu saga, he temporarily turned evil but by the end of the Buu Saga, he no longer had any evil in him. Gohan Gohan being the son of Goku, had a signifigant role in the Dragon Ball Z series. His role was the greatest when he fought Cell but it slowly decreased after that. This was due to the fact that Goku fans wanted Goku to be the hero and not Gohan. After the defeat of Cell, Gohan spent 7 years studying because of Chi-Chi lowering his role. Future Trunks Although kid Trunks also had a role in Dragon Ball Z, Future Trunks' role was much greater. He was only from the Trunks Saga to the Cell Saga. After that, he went back to his timeline. Trunks The normal timeline Trunks didn't have a very signifigant role in the series just like Goten. He was only useful in the fused form as Gotenks. Goten Just like Trunks, Goten did not have a very signifigant role alone. His role was only signifigant when he fused with Trunks to form Gotenks. New Villains Almost all villains in Dragon Ball Z are new ones. Some of them become good guys later on in the series. Raditz Raditz is the brother of Goku and the one to tell Goku that he is a saiyan. He is defeated in only a few episodes although most villains take about 10 or more episodes to defeat. Nappa Nappa was a Saiyan who worked for Vegeta. He easily killed most of the human Z-fighters as well as Piccolo. Goku easily injured him and he was killed by Vegeta. He made a short appearance in GT and wanted revenge on Vegeta. Vegeta Vegeta was originally a villain in Dragon Ball Z but after the defeat of Frieza, he slowly became a good guy. Dodoria and Zarbon These two were henchmen of Frieza and were easily killed by Vegeta. They didn't cause as much damage as most villains although they did kill some Namekians. Ginyu Force The Ginyu Force were an elite squad that worked for Frieza. It consists of 5 people: Guldo, Recoome, Jeice, Burter, and Captain Ginyu. They were very threatening and even Vegeta feared them! Goku injured Burter and Recoome while Vegeta was the one who killed all of them besides Captain Ginyu who turned into a frog. Frieza Frieza was the villain who killed the Saiyans and eventually killed Vegeta. He has many different forms and is very ruthless. This ruthlessness results in his defeat since Goku turned into a Super Saiyan once Frieza killed Krillin. Even when Goku lent Frieza his energy, Frieza tried to betray him. Frieza has made an appearance in several movies, specials, and in Dragon Ball GT. Android 19 Android 19 was a villain made by Dr.Gero who was defeated shortly by Vegeta. He managed to defeat Goku only because of the Heart Virus. Dr. Gero Dr. Gero worked for the Red Ribbon Army and was responsible for many androids like: Android 13, Android 14, Android 15, Android 16, Android 17, Super Android 17, Android 18, Android 19, Android 20 (himself), and Cell. He was killed by Android 18 and Android 17 after they were released. Android 18 Android 18 is one of the two androids that invaded Trunk's timeline. She was absorbed by Cell just like her brother. After the defeat of Cell, she became a good person who married Krillin and had a daughter named Marron. Android 17 Android 17 is one of the two androids that invaded Trunk's timeline. He was absorbed by Cell just like his sister. He didn't do anything after Cell until Goku charged up his Spirit Bomb. In GT, he became Super 17 after combining with Hell fighter 17. Cell Cell is a very dangerous villain in the Dragon Ball Z series. He hhas the cells of the greatest fighters including Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, and Frieza. He absorbed thousands of humans as well as Android 17 and 18. It seemed like no one could defeat him until Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. After blowing himself to attempt to destroy the Earth, Cell was teleported to King Kai's planet thanks to Goku. While Goku died, Cell regenerated and became even stronger! He was eventually defeated by Gohan's FAther-son Kamehameha. He made a short appearance in GT. Babidi Babidi was a wizard who tried to bring back Majin Buu who was sealed by his father. With the help of Majin Vegeta, Babidi managed to resurect Majin Buu even though he was killed by him. Bibidi Bibidi was the original creator of Majin Buu. Even he couldn't control Majin Buu's energy so he sealed him. The Supreme Kai eventually killed him. Dabura Dabura was Babidi's most powerful henchman before Majin Buu was born. Dabura fought with Gohan until he realized that Vegeta had some evil in him. After Majin Buu was born, Dabura died trying to kill him. After Dabura dies, he becomes a good guy but stays in heaven forever. Majin Buu Majin Buu was the Buu realeased by Babidi. After killing Vegeta, he fought Goku and the two were about evenly matched. Goku promised Majin Buu that he would have a chance to fight stronger opponents and asked him why he followed Babidi's orders. Majin Buu then killed Babidi and became free. Eventually, he befriended Hercule Satan and a dog. After Hercule was killed by a mere human, Majin Buu became mad and revived Hercule. His rage split the evil out of him. Evil Buu Evil Buu is the Buu with Majin Buu's evil. He easily defeats the good Majin Buu and turns him into chocolate. This turns him into Super Buu making him much stronger and smarter. Using his intelligence, he persuades Goten and Trunks to fuse so that he can absorb them. After the fusion wears off, Buu absorbs Gohan but is still overpowered by Vegito. After Vegito is sent into Buu's body, he splits apart into Goku and Vegeta and then removes all the people Buu absorbed including Majin Buu. This turns Evil Buu into Kid Buu, the original Majin Buu. Kid Buu Kid Buu instantly destroys Earth. The Supreme Kai teleports Goku and Vegeta fight before the explosion along with Hercule and his dog. After Kid Buu finds the land of the Supreme Kais, he fights Goku and Vegeta. Eventually, Goku has to use the Spirit Bomb to defeat him along with the energy of everyone on Earth. Characters with Smaller Roles Basically all characters in Dragon Ball besides Goku and Piccolo have had much smaller roles. Humans like Yamcha, Tien, Chautzu, Krillin, and Yajirobe became too weak to handle the opponents. Because Goku and all the other characters had surpassed Master Roshi, his role also decreased. Even though Bulma's intelligence has helped, she still does not have a role as big as the Saiyans and Piccolo. Villains who Turned Good These are all the villains who became good guys in Dragon Ball Z. *Piccolo *Vegeta *Android 18 *Android 17 *Dabura *Majin Buu Journey to the West Although Dragon Ball was greatly influenced by the novel Journey to the West, Dragon Ball Z wasn't based as much on that. The flying nimbus was used less frequently and the power pole was not used at all until Dragon Ball GT and was only used in the Dragon Ball Z movie Dead Zone. Trivia *Akira Toriyama put the "Z" in "Dragon Ball Z" because he wanted to show that he was almost done working on his manga. *All the events after the Frieza Saga were not supposed to happen and Goku was supposed to die a hero but Toei Animation wanted the series to continue. Category:DBZ Category:DBZ Canon pages Category:Canon pages Category:Pages added by Reppes Category:Remodeled by Zendarmanitan